


see you soon

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, ronan and adam go on a date thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Adam takes Ronan on a date. Ronan is a pain in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my Beautiful gf [courty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch) i hope u like this i love u and i hope u have a WONDERFUL birthday !! eat an extra slice of cake for me

Adam was back from college for Spring break. He had vowed never to return to Henrietta once he had left, but the lure of the boy with the shaved head and tattooed back was too strong for him to resist. Driving back, his mind flooded with memories of the time he’d spent with Blue, Gansey, Ronan and Noah. He missed them. Terribly. Blue’s tough glares, Gansey’s obnoxious cargo shorts, Noah’s laugh. Ronan’s icy looks that softened when he looked at Opal or at Adam himself (Adam still had trouble believing anyone would look at him in that way, let alone _Ronan_ ), his brown skin that Adam missed the touch of, his snarky comments laced with love. Adam missed them.

It was a good thing Adam was only 5 minutes from the sign that welcomed you to Singer Falls and lead to the Barns.

Adam had a few plans for when he returned. Firstly, he would meet up with all of his friends. Secondly, he would try his best not to resent the place that Ronan loved so much. Thirdly, he would take Ronan on a date. Although they had been _dating_ for almost a year now, they had never properly had dates. Sure, they would go out and spend time together, but not once had it been labelled a date.

Adam ran a hand through his hair. He had let it grow slightly longer than he used to, he figured if his location changed, something about him should too. He was driving the car that Ronan had given to him; he accepted the gift because it provided him with a (rather large) piece of Ronan remember him by whilst he was away. It took him a while to get used to the high quality of the leather seats and the perfect paint job that was practically royalty compared to his previous shitbox. He stared ahead out of the windscreen, the trees and grass on either side of the road were becoming increasingly familiar. The scent of his childhood was invading his nostrils. His phone vibrated.

_r u close yet_ _꠸꠸꠸꠸꠸꠸_

Ronan had recently taken to using a ridiculous amount of emojis, completely unaware that Adam’s phone didn’t even know what such a thing was. Still, Adam could guess exactly which emojis he had sent. Adam, being the careful and responsible driver that he was, removed his gaze from his phone and back to the road. Ronan would have to wait to receive his reply in person.

A few moments later, he was in Singer Falls and the Barns were in sight. Adam’s mouth curled into a smile automatically. The car’s tyres groaned on the gravel, splattering stones in every direction. He could see the farmhouse getting closer. Bounding with nerves and excitement, he pulled up to the driveway. He picked up his phone and texted Ronan back:

_Better watch out, there’s a strange boy in ur driveway_

Almost immediately after it had sent, the front door opened. Standing in the doorframe was Ronan Lynch. His head almost reached the top of the door. Ronan’s hair was also a little longer than usual, perhaps he had forgotten to shave it, or he was about to. Adam opened his car door and stood up.

“Hey loser,” Ronan said, still standing in the doorway.

“Hey. I don’t know why you keep texting me while I’m driving, do you want me to crash?” Adam asked, cocking his head to the side.

Ronan shrugged, “I forgot.”

Ronan removed himself from the doorway and stood directly in front of Adam. Adam was still the taller of the two, but only just. Feeling at home, Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s waist and pulled him closer. Their chests were touching, and their lips were close enough to.

“I missed you.” Adam murmured, his lips brushed Ronan’s.

Ronan didn’t speak a reply, but he gently pressed his lips on Adam’s, which was enough.

-

Later, the two boys were sat on the grass outside Ronan’s farmhouse. Ronan was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the clearest of skies. Adam had his head on Ronan’s stomach and was fiddling with a few daisies he had picked, attempting to make a chain. Opal was also with them; she was a few metres away petting one of the deer that Ronan has dreamt. Ronan was watching her from the corner of his eye.

“Did you invite Gansey and Blue over yet? They aren’t here for long.” Adam asked, squinting in the bright sunlight. He was glad he started the drive so early to spend more time with his boyfriend.

“Oh, yeah. They’re coming today,” replied Ronan, moving one of his hands to play with Adam’s hair instead. It was soft to the touch despite Adam’s habit of buying the cheapest shampoo he could find.

“What time?”

“Time isn’t real.”

Adam elbowed Ronan in the ribs.

“Ow! It’s true!” Ronan protested, and Adam elbowed him again. “Two-thirty is what they said.”

“Thank you,” Adam checked his watch, “that’s in like 10 minutes. Thanks for the warning, Lynch.”

“You are so welcome, Parrish.”

Gansey and Blue arrived 20 minutes later.

“The Pig broke down on the way here. I needed your expertise, Adam,” came Gansey’s excuse.

“Nothing’s changed,” Adam replied, but he felt a fondness at the familiarity to the situation flutter in his chest.

“Oh, no. Not really,” Gansey said, “I’ve found something you two might be interested in…”

Ronan rolled his eyes melodramatically, “Here we go again. Which king is it this time?”

“Actually, I’ve become rather intrigued by cryptids. Mothman, the Jersey Devil and the like.”

Blue dragged a finger across her neck and Ronan burst out laughing.

“What? There’s real evidence for them!”

“Photoshop exists, Gansey,” said Blue. It sounded like she had said it many times before.

“Adam?” asked Gansey, hoping for some defence.

Adam shrugged. “I agree with Blue.”

Adam felt an ache in his whole body, a painful longing for this type of unimportant argument to become a part of the forefront of his life again. He loved college, he loved being independent and relying on no one except for himself, but he missed his friends. He missed them so much. Before he could choke himself up, Adam swallowed and composed himself.

“Well, when I find Mothman, you’ll all be wanting in on the action. And I won’t let you.”

Ronan and Blue sniggered. Adam couldn’t help but laugh too.

The rest of the afternoon and the evening passed in a similar manner. Eventually, Gansey and Blue had to say goodbye for the day as they had agreed to have dinner with Maura. Adam hugged them both tightly, even though he knew he would see them again in the next few days. After that, he didn’t know when he would see them next.

-

Just before Ronan and Adam were going to sleep, Adam whispered to Ronan, “I’m taking you on a date tomorrow.”

“Bit forward,” Ronan replied.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Says you.”

When Adam kissed him goodnight, Ronan was smiling.

-

“Where are we going?” Ronan asked over breakfast. On the table was a selection of cereals, fruit and freshly baked goods. Ronan was digging into a jam-covered croissant and Adam had a bowl of cereal, whereas Opal was gnawing on a spare fork.

“I have a leaflet…” Adam said. He reached to the chair next to him where his bag was sat, opened one of the pockets to retrieve the leaflet and placed it on the table.

Ronan picked it up and opened it. “An art gallery?”

“Yeah, you know, I figured because you like drawing…” a blush crept in on Adam’s cheeks.

“How thoughtful of you,” Ronan replied, Adam thought he heard a speck of sincerity for once.

“By the way, who’s looking after Opal while we’re gone?” Adam hadn’t planned that far ahead.

“I asked Matthew earlier, he said he can do it.”

Adam nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of who would watch over her. “We have to leave soon, when’s he coming?”

Ronan glanced over to the clock, “In about 15 minutes.”

Matthew arrived just after they had brushed their teeth. Adam went and sat in the driver seat of the car and waited for Ronan to return from the front door where Matthew was standing, holding Opal’s hand.

“You can’t let her out of your sight, okay?”

“I know how babysitting works, Ronan.”

“All right, I’m just checking,” Ronan bent down to Opal’s height, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Opal nodded and patted Ronan’s head. Adam called a goodbye from the car window and Opal waved back with a small smile on her face. Ronan returned to his full height, walked over to the car, and sat beside Adam.

“You don’t leave her often, do you?” Adan asked tentatively, he was staring straight ahead at the steering wheel in front of him, unrhythmically tapping his fingers.

“Not really,” Ronan admitted, “I’m responsible for her.”

Adam considered this. “Yeah, but you need a break sometimes too.”

Ronan shrugged. “Let’s go have a kickass date.”

Adam turned the ignition and began the drive to the art gallery. It was only a 30-minute drive as it was in Henrietta, but it was long enough for Adam to be reminded of how awful Ronan’s music taste was. This was a date, though, so he decided to keep his opinions quiet and besides, whenever he looked over to Ronan he had a wide smile on his face and seemed to be enjoying himself.

When they reached the gallery, Adam parked up the car as near to the entrance as possible and they exited the car. Ronan was in the middle of telling Adam about an incident with Opal that had happened recently, but Adam suddenly became overcome with nerves. He wasn’t sure why, either. It was just Ronan. They had hung out together as a couple many times, yet this time felt different. He wanted to _impress_ Ronan and make sure he had a good time today. He pushed down his worries and focused on listening to Ronan’s voice.

“...and then she PUSHED me into the river!” Ronan sounded appalled, and Adam had to laugh at the expression on his face.

“Maybe you deserved it.”

Ronan lightly shoved his shoulder. “Dick.”

“Actually, I’m Adam. I would hope you know the name of your date,” the sarcasm flowed out of Adam easily.

Ronan groaned, “Shut up.”

Adam was extremely tempted to reply; “Make me,” but he resisted, considering they were in a public place. Instead, he said; “It’s free entry, come on.”

Adam tugged at Ronan’s bare arm and practically pulled him into the building. Inside, the walls were neatly covered in organised artworks, each with a label beneath stating the name of the piece, the artist, and the date. Adam desperately hoped this was the kind of art Ronan liked.

Ronan pulled a face that made him sort of look like he was impressed, “Pretty cool.”

“Where do you want to look first?”

“Might as well start at the start.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, then.”

Adam took Ronan’s hand in his own and led him to the closest piece of art to them. If Adam was honest, he was thinking more about the feel of Ronan’s skin against his own than what the colours in the painting in front of him represented. He looked more intently at the piece and noticed that there were golden swirls woven in within the oranges and reds. Art wasn’t as boring as he first thought. He felt a tug on his arm. Ronan was already leading him to the next piece, but he hadn’t even really looked at the first, he had been staring at Adam. Adam put this down to typical Ronan behaviour and followed him to the next piece of artwork. This one was a scene rather than just a splash of colours; there were tiny black lines which Adam guessed resembled people and thin trees covered in a thick blanket of white paint; snow. He actually liked this one. Yet again, Ronan was looking at him rather than the _Winter Wonderland_ in front of them. Adam gave him the benefit of the doubt once more.

They moved on to the next painting. Adam didn’t particularly like this one much. It was a sketch of some kind of bird, and he didn’t care for birds much anyway, besides Chainsaw. He turned to Ronan, thinking that he might be interested in this one. He met Ronan’s iced blue eyes when he turned.

“Don’t you like any of the art?” Adam asked, a little annoyed but mostly sad that he hadn’t known Ronan so well after all.

“It’s not that, it’s just… why would I need to look at all this art when there’s a masterpiece standing right here in front of me?” Ronan smirked. Adam half expected him to pull out some finger guns.

Adam’s cheeks burned and he looked down at the floor. “Shut up.”

“It’s true.”

“Were you doing this on purpose just so you could say that when I asked you why you weren’t looking?” 

“Maybe.”

“God, you are such a loser.”

“But I’m your loser.” Ronan reminded him.

“Yeah, you are.” Adam agreed, and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Ronan tried to speak with their mouths still together; “PDA, people are going to be looking at us.”

“That’s their problem,” Adam gave him another kiss for good measure.

Ronan was less of a pain in the ass than usual for the rest of the date. He was genuinely interested in the art, as Adam had expected, and bought a piece for an obscene amount of money. Adam could not comprehend how some paint on canvas could be worth so much. When he told Ronan this, he replied: “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” Adam took this to mean he had no idea either. They decided it was finally time to leave when they spotted the elderly lady at the reception desk giving them sharp looks and then glancing at a clock on the wall.

“Opal better have missed me,” Ronan said.

“How could she not?” Adam replied, what he didn’t say was; “I miss you every single day.”

When they got back to the Barns, Opal had indeed missed Ronan, and so had Matthew. The two greeted them at the door and gave both Ronan and Adam a hug. Adam looked forward to the rest of his life being like this. They would just have to endure being apart first.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://augustfllynn.tumblr.com) if u want !!


End file.
